AMZ Fanfic
by Antjelly
Summary: Written five and a half years ago.


"Is it dead?"

"No I don't think so..."

"Can I eat it?"

"No of course not! Maybe it can be of some use to us…"

-Break-

"Congratulations it's a filly!"

Two equalions stood in a rather large stall. Two barbarians were in the stall too. One of equalions, obviously female, was lying on the ground, some harsh breaths escaping her. The other equalion, obviously male, was nuzzling the female, a worried expression on his maw. Slowly the fae was able to move her front side enough to see the little bundle near her rump. A little foal lifted its head, opening its eyes. The female gave a small smile, slowly lifting herself onto her hooves. She nuzzled the filla, giving a small smile. The little filla gave a small yawn, attempting to stand. She stumbled the first time, a small chuckle coming from her sire. She merely gave a smile and a playful neigh. She tried to stand up once more, this time managing to stand. She Look over to her dam, wanting to have her first suckle. She took a step, stumbling slightly. She managed to walk to her dam. She began to suckle, having her very first meal.

"We need to think of a name," said the male equalion.

"Indeed we do," replied the female, nodding.

The two examined their daughter. She seemed strong and fit, most likely to become a famous racer, just like her mom and dad. She'd be the queen of the race track. The two barbarians examined the filla as well, hoping her parents could think of a good name. One of the barbarians looked at the mother. She had an idea; you could see it in her eyes. Slowly she muttered:

"Caballa"

-Break-

"Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be King. And you... shall never see the light of another day," The brute gave a small laugh."... Adieu..."

A rather skinny equalion stood in a pasture, a small mouse had its tail stuck underneath the brute's hooves. He lowered his dial to take a bite of the mouse, even though t was against an equalion's nature to eat meat. Before he could take a nice nimble of the rodent, a lorilo came flying, landing upon the equalion's back.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" said the lorilo in a male voice.

"What do _you_ want?" Said the brute, the mouse squeaking, trying to get its tail free.

"I'm here to announce that King of the Track is on his way. ...So you'd _better_ have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

The mouse managed to break free of the stallion's grip. It quickly ran, fleeing into a small hole in the wooden fence.

"Oh now look Lolo; you made me loose my lunch," said the brute in a childish voice

"You will be lunch once the king come sand gets you."

"Oooh... I quiver with _FEAR_.'

The brute took a threatening step near the bird. Lolo gave a worried look, hovering slightly above the branch. The brute lunged, managing to get the entire bird into its mouth.

"Put him down Lost at Sea," said a rather mighty voice.

The brute turned around. Standing a few feet away was Caballa's father, a rather bulky strong brujo. Lolo stuck his beak out from Lost's mouth.

"Impeccable time your majesty," he said.

Lost reluctantly spit out Lolo, Lolo himself shaking his spit covered wings dry in disgust. He flew over to the Caballa's father, landing on his back.

"Why if it isn't King descending from on high to mingle with the commoners. It's Lost off of the track."

"And it's King of the Track on and off the track."

"So I see," said Lost, a bit of disgust in his voice.

"You weren't at Caballa's birth."

"That was today? Oh I feel awful! Must have slipped my mind."

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, _you_ should have been _first_ in line!" Said Lolo.

Lost snapped his teeth at Lolo, who hid under King. He lowered his head to speak.

"Well, I _was_ first in line... until the little _brat_ was born."

King lowered his head, obviously angry at Lost.

'That 'brat' is my daughter… and your future queen."

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsy."

Lost turned away and began to walk away. King was angry at his brother. Twins were rare among equalions. If twins were born then they should stick together.

"Don't turn your back on _me_, Lost."

"Oh, no, King. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me," said Lost, looking back at King.

King jumped in front of Lost, giving an angry neigh that pierced through the sky. He bared his ivrons, pinnas flat against his dial.

"Is that a _challenge_?"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you."

"Pity! Why not?" Said Lolo, obviously disappointed.

Lost looked at Lolo "Well, as far as racing strategies go, I got the equalion's share. But, when it comes to _brute speed_," He said looking to King, "...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." He walked away.

"There's one in every family, sire... _Two_ in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions," said Lolo, perching on King's shoulder.

"What am I going to do with him?"

"He'd make a very handsome rug for the winner's circle."

"Lolo!"

"And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him."

The two shared a laugh, turning to return to the stable.

-Break-

The sun was almost up and many of the equalions were sleeping in the pasture. Some of them were lying down, although most were standing. Caballa came jumping over the few equalions that were lying down.

"Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!"

Queen of the Track look over to her mate, still tired. She knew why Caballa was being so restless.

"Your daughter—is awake."

"Before sunrise she's YOUR daughter," said King, sleepy as well.

"Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad!"

Caballa began to tug on King's mane. She lost her grip and tumbled back, crashing into a few other equalions. She quickly galloped back, head butting King.

"You _promised_!"

"Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up," said King, seeing his daughter's impatience

King and Queen followed Caballa out of the pasture. Queen looked to her mate. Caballa quickly ran to her dam, giving her a nuzzle. Queen the nudged her daughter, telling her to go. With a loving expression, she watched Caballa and King set off. The two equalions set off to the race track. The two stood at the top of the bleachers.

"Look Caballa. Everything the light touches is our track," said King.

"Wow."

"A racer's time rises and falls like the sun. Soon, my time will be set and you will be dominating the track with your speed."

"And this will all be mine?"

"Everything."

"Everything the light touches." Caballa looked around, spotting the shadowy forest beyond the track pastures. "What about that shadowy place?"

"That is beyond the track borders. You must never go there Caballa."

"But I thought that race winners could go where ever they want!"

"Oh there's more to winning races then that… getting your way all the time."

Suddenly, Lolo came flying forth. He looked rather panicked. He quickly landed on King's soldier, pausing for some breath before speaking.

"Sire! _Paws! _In the pastures!"

"Lolo, take Caballa home," said King in a serious voice.

"Oh, Dad, can't I come?"

"No daughter."

King galloped of, leaving Caballa behind with Lolo. Caballa looked very disappointed.

"I never get to go anywhere."

"Oh, young mistress, one day _you_ will be queen; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

The two headed back to the stable. The stables were protected by the barbarians and paws, even with their strength, couldn't compete with the barbarians.

-Break-

Lost was on the top of the bleachers. He kicked a cup left over from the last race off the edge. He watched it fall all the way down, giving a small chuckle when it fell on a passing barbarian. Caballa came running next to Lost, looking rather happy.

"Hey Uncle Lost, guess what!"

"I _despise_ guessing games."

"_I'm_ going to be queen of the races."

"Oh goody," said Lost sarcastically.

Caballa looked to the edge of the bleachers. "My dad just showed me the whole track; and I'm going to rule it all. Heh heh," she said greedily.

"Yes. Well... forgive me for not _leaping_ for joy. Bad back, you know."

Caballa flopped down onto her side. "Hey, Uncle Lost? When I'm queen, what'll that make you?"

"A wroo's uncle."

"Heh heh. You're so weird."

"You have NO idea. ...So, your father showed you the whole track, did he?"

"Everything"

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...?"

"Well, no... he said I can't go there," said Caballa disappointedly.

"And he's _absolutely_ right. It's _far_ too dangerous. Only the bravest equalions go there, and they are still guarded by barbarians."

"Well, _I'm_ brave! What's out th-"

"No, I'm sorry, Caballa, I just _can't_ tell you," said Lost, interrupting Caballa.

"Why not?"

"Caballa Caballa, I'm only looking out for the well- being of my favorite niece," he said, patting Caballa on the head with his hoof.

"Yeah, right, I'm your only niece," she said, snorting sarcastically.

"All the more reason for me to be protective... A valkyr graveyard is no place for a young princess... Oops!" He said, faking surprise.

"A valkyr _what?_ Whoa," she said, enthusiastic.

"Oh _dear_, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all... Oh, just do me one favor - promise me you'll never visit that _dreadful_ place," he said, faking dismay, pulling Caballa near him.

"_No_ problem."

"There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret."

Caballa walked off in the direction of the pastures. Lost, with an evil smile upon his maw, walked off in the other direction.

-Break-

Caballa was standing near the gate to the forest. The normal barbarian guards were of f, hence why the gate was closed. Paws were too large to squeeze past to gate, though Caballa wasn't. She easily slipped past the gate. Since no one liked to hang around the forest gate, no one saw the little filla make her way through. She began to set off into mysteries of the forest. There was no trail in the forest, so Caballa left marks where ever she went. While she was making one mark, a voice spoke.

"Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?"

"Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed?"

Three paws came from behind Caballa. She turned in fright. When the second paw asked the third paw a question, it merely laughed manically. The tree circled Caballa.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. A _trespasser!_" Said Banzai.

"I-it wasn't my fault, I landed here by mistake," said Caballa.

"Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. You're the racing princess," Said Shenzi.

"And what about me being princess?"

"Do you know what we _do_ to princesses who step out off of their track?" Said Shenzi

"Puh. You can't do anything me."

"Well, you _are _on _our _land," said Banzai.

"Uh… look at the sun; it's time for me to go!" Said Caballa, trying to run off.

"What's the hurry? We'd _looove_ you to stick around for dinner," said Shenzi

"Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... equa-lion around! Get it? _Equa-lion_ around!" Said Banzai, starting to laugh.

"Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "foal" sandwich. Whatcha think?" Said Shenzi, pealing of uncontrollable laughter. Ed then began to jump up and start gesticulating and jabbering.

"_What?_ Ed? What is it?" Asked Shenzi.

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" Asked Banzai, looking to where Ed is pointing.

"No. Why?"

"'Cause _there it goes!"_

Caballa had run off. The three paws were chasing after her. Of course, being an equalion, Caballa was much faster then them, so they had to struggle to keep up. Even though Caballa was the faster one, she was young would run out of stamina quickly.

-Break-

King was walking around, alone, wondering where his daughter was. It wasn't until Lost came galloping to him, almost out of breath. He took a small breath of air before speaking.

"King, it's Caballa. She's in the forest. Paws are after her!"

Without another word, King headed in a galloping start, jumping the forest gate. Lost had an evil smile upon his maw.

-Break-

"Daddy!" Yelled Caballa, galloping slower and slower. The paws were catching up and she had no chance of surviving. She soon came to a dead end. She turned to see the paws running up. One of them could take down a full grown Equalion. Three of paws wouldn't leave a trace that filla had ever been there. She watched in horror as the paws came closer and closer.

"Caballa! Caballa, where are you?" Yelled a worried father. King kept on galloping. He heard Caballa's yell, as well as the laughter of paws. He ran faster and faster, hoping he could find his daughter. He kept galloping, using his racing speed to travel deep, deep into the forest in record time. That wasn't until a few paws blocked the path in front.

-Break-

"King's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Caballa, who had barely begun to live..."

The herd was very depressed. All of the equalions were mourning their beloved king and princess. No longer will there ever be some on as fast as King of the Track. Queen, however, was in the worst shape. Lolo was by her side, trying to comfort her.

"...For me it is a deep _personal_ loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... ...in which equalion and paw come together, in a great and glorious future!"

Paws began to emerge from the forest. The barbarians had no power to stop them for Lost at Sea was now the King of the track for he was now the fastest. All the barbarians could do was open the forest gate and watch the paws enter the track pasture.

-Break-

"Is it dead?" Said a voice

"No I don't think so..." Said another voice

"Can I eat it?" Said a third

"No of course not! Maybe it can be of some us to us," said the first voice.

-Break-

The battle against the paws was over. King was totally mangled. He was able to tire out the paws, though not before he received some major injuries. He was lame on two legs. It was a struggle for him to walk. He saw a stream up ahead. He figured he'd just rest there. He slowly walked to waters edge, laying down, watching the crimson blood stain the stream's surface.

-Break-

Caballa opened her eyes. She looked around. She thought that paws would have killed her. She managed to stand, though it was hard. It reminded her of the first time she tried to stand. She looked over to her right. Standing there were three creatures she had seen before, though not in this manner. There was a tigrex, a kangur, and a sabre, which had a paw in its mouth. Caballa peered at them. The sabre was fat and stout. The tigrex was rather beautiful, although she had longer claws then a normal tigrex. Caballa could have sworn the kangur was a female, until it stood, where Caballa cold CLEARLY see it was a male. Although those features were odd, there was something odder about these creatures. They were orbed. Orbed species were extremely rare. In fact, none of them had ever been seen for the past century. The tigrex spoke.

"Why_ hello_ there. I'm orbed ice. Ice means beauty and beauty means temptation. Lust they call me,"

"I'm orbed earth. Earth means grace, and grace means jealousy. They call me Envy," said the kangur in a female voice, although he was a male.

"Can I eat it?" Said the sabre.

"He is orbed lightning. Lightning means power and power means greed. They call the fat one Gluttony," said the Lust in place of Gluttony, who had a paw in his mouth along with drool.

"Together," Lust said, "we are three of the seven sins," Envy continued.

-Break-

Back at the track, things were going horrible. The grass was an ugly brown. Races attracted few pets, and worst of all, it was over run with paws. Lolo was in a stall in the stable with Lost. He was in a cage mad from the stop of a pitchfork used for mucking out stables. He was singing.

"Nobody knows  
>The trouble I've seen<br>Nobody knows  
>My sorrow..."<p>

"Oh Lolo, _do_ lighten up. Sing something with a little... bounce in it."

"It's a small world after all..."

"No! No. Anything but that!"

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddely-dee-dee There they are a-standing in a row..."

"Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head," he sang on, Lost join in. While Lost was singing, Lolo muttered something. "Oh... I would never have had to do this for King."

"_What?_ What did you say?" Said Lost, quickly and angrily.

"Oh, nothing!"

"You _know_ the law: Never, _ever_ mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the _KING!_"

"Yes, sire. You ARE the king. I... I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches," said Lolo, giving a nervous laugh.

"Hey Boss!" Yelled Banzai from outside the stall.

"Oh, what is it _this_ time?"

The three paws entered. "We got a bone to pick with you."

"I'll handle this," Said Shenzi to Banzai. She then spoke Lost. "Lost, there's no food, no water..."

"Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees," said Banzai.

"It's the mares' job to do the hunting..."

"Yeah, but they won't go hunt, it's against equalion nature. They eat grass and we eat meat," said Banzai.

"Oh... eat Lolo."

"Oh, you wouldn't want _me!_ I'd be so tough and gamey and... _eeww..._" said Lolo, trying to save his life.

"Oh, Lolo, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish."

"I thought things were bad under King," whispered Banzai to Shenzi.

"_What_ did you say?"

"I said Ki…." Shenzi hit Banzai, reminding him about that name.

"I said uhhh… how about a wing?"

"Good. Now _get out."_

The paws made their way out, but paused before doing so. Banzai spoke." Mm... yeah, but - we're still hungry."

"_Out!"_

They ran off.

-Break-

"The seven sins?"

"Yes."

"Pride, Envy, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Lust, and Gluttony."

"Can I eat it?"

"Oh just shut up!" Yelled Envy, giving Gluttony a nice whack on the head.

"Oh will you two just hush?" Asked Lust, Caballa looking at them oddly.

"Well then why did you save me form the paws? How could you? They are stronger then any other species, except barbarians of course."

"Because, you my friend are the fourth sin," said Envy, pushing a strange plight pink rock towards Caballa.

"I could be! How could I-" She was completely taken by the lovely orb. She couldn't help but to pick it up. Suddenly, a bright light surround her. She became scared, calling for her father, though her voice was drowned out by a mysterious noise. The next thing she new, she was being swallowed by the light.

-Break-

"Queen of the Track!"

Queen was making her way slowly up to the top of the bleachers, the equalions and barbarians watching from below. She stood tall.

"Yes, Lost?"

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job."

"Lost, there is no food. It is against equalion nature to hunt, and besides, we are weak because the grass won't grow."

"No. You're just not looking hard enough."

"It's _over._ There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We _must_ leave the track."

"We're not going _anywhere."_

"Then you have sentenced us to death."

"Then so be it."

"You can't do that," said Queen, both disgusted and amazed.

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want."

"If you were _half_ the king King was you would nev –"

Lost reared, knocking Queen down when he landed. "I'm _ten_ times the king King was!"

"If you were then this place would still be thriving!"

"Do you now who I am mare? I am no longer Lost at Sea. I am Greed, one of the seven sins!"

-Break-

Three years have passed since Caballa's and King's supposedly death. Three years since Lost at Sea, or Greed rather, took control of the racing crown. He was orbed dark soon after. He soon found out that anything orbed was shunned for the seven sins meant bad luck. Flaming with anger, Greed used his power to take control of the area, every one living in great distress. Soon, even the paws began to hate him, as well as the neighboring species that lived in the area. Caballa, or Sloth rather, remained in deep sleep for three years. When she woke, the dark ages were coming and she was now orbed light. She rushed back home, taking Envy, Lust, and Gluttony with her. It was then that she discovered the horrors of being a sin. Lust had claws that could stretch massive sizes. Gluttony could chew through metal. Envy could turn into any species he wanted. Greed could create things from the air. What horrified Sloth most, though, was what she could do. Blind with rage, she attacked her uncle, wanting to regain her position as queen of the racing track. Legend has it that when to sins fight, war breaks out and the world is doomed for destruction. Not wanting this, Sloth was forced to step down for the sake of the Earth. Greed, who was very please with this, continued to rule. Since sins were invincible against anything that could commonly kill a mortal, Greed continued to rule. Soon he no longer ruled the track, but various parts of Nylanta. Angry with Greed's power, many pets banned together to overthrow them. They failed. Power soon came to Greed's head. He made his niece queen. Sloth was horrified, although she didn't have the power to stop him. All she could do was watch him rule her land. All she could do was watch him breed to her. King of the Track hadn't been seen since he jumped the gate to find his daughter. Rumor had it that he died from his major injuries. The truth was that he never did die. He was placed under a sleeping spell. While under this spell, his body was washed away into time. A few months later, Queen of the Track died. The whole herd was in mourning. During this time of grief is when King's soul awoke. King's solid body wandered upon the earth, now a powerful weapon. It didn't' take him long to wandered into the track lands, his destiny to rid of the evil ruler Greed. Once he set foot upon the track, Greed could feel his presence. He was very surprised to see his brother alive. In fact, he really thought he was dead, although he had thought the same for Caballa, or Sloth. The great battle was about to begin.

-Break-

The two stood face-to-face, only two feet apart. All still far, though close enough to see. This was one of those things you wanted to avoid yet see. Finally, the battle began. Greed lunged, aiming for King's jugular. The brute dodged the attack, taking a bite out of Greed's shoulder. One would think the crimson hue of blood would satin the earth's soil, yet it didn't. Instead, a blood of a black hue poured from Greed's wound. The blood was poison and burned at King's maw. He immediately let go, spitting out the blood of poison. Greed looked to his wound. Normally it would heal, although it wasn't. King was a strong fellow, though not strong enough. Greed figured he'd cheat. He flew into the air, using his wings to avoid all attacks King could throw at him. King became angry. Barbarians began to throw rocks at Greed, causing him to return back to the ground. King the charged for Greed, his mouth beginning to fizz away from the poison. He managed to knock Greed down, but was only able to pin him by his tail. Greed began to kick his front legs, causing King to move off of Greed's tail. Greed was about to stand when a watery form came from behind him. The form turned into Sloth. She reared high and landed upon Greed's head. It meant world doom for two sins to fight. As soon as Greed died, the whole world was filled with light.

-Break-

"Is it dead?"

"No I don't think so..."

"Can I eat it?"

"No of course not! Maybe it can be of some use to us…"

[Final Notes] The whole thing is 4,219 words and took up 9 Word pages.


End file.
